An Angel's Venom
by hersheykiss1012
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have finally rid themselves of Naraku and Kikyo, but Kikyo still haunts Inuyasha. How far will he go to rid himself of her once and for all? InuKag DONE! FINALLY!
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking ^words^ thoughts words dreams  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala  
  
wandered through the forest, making their way to Kaede's small  
  
hut. Naraku had finally been destroyed, and everyone was  
  
overcome with Joy.all except Inuyasha. He had done the  
  
unthinkable during his fight. He had slain Kikyo. His once love  
  
had now fallen by his own hands. Kagome could sense the grief  
  
surrounding him, but she said nothing. She didn't think there  
  
was anything she could say. Besides, she had her own problems to  
  
worry about. Now that Naraku was destroyed, she had no more  
  
reason to stay in the futile era. The Shikon Jewel had been  
  
completed, so she wasn't really needed anymore. She looked sadly  
  
up at Inuyasha. ^Would he even care if I left?^ She wondered  
  
inside her head. She then scolded herself. ^OF course he  
  
wouldn't! Why would he care about a stupid girl like you? He's  
  
too worried about Kikyo.^ Her thoughts were interrupted when he  
  
caught her staring at him. "You gotta problem?" He growled at  
  
her. "I'm.sorry." She muttered before moving back to walk with  
  
Sango and the others. This left Inuyasha to walk by himself at  
  
the front of the small group. They walked in silence through the  
  
forest, each busy with their own thoughts of what they would do  
  
now that Naraku was dead. Nightfall came before they could reach  
  
the small village. "I suggest we make camp." Miroku announced.  
  
Inuyasha immediately jumped into the nearest tree and perched  
  
there. With everyone except Inuyasha helping to set up camp, the  
  
job was done in no time. "Do you want some dinner, Kagome?"  
  
Sango asked the younger girl. "I'm not really hungry, I think  
  
I'll just go to sleep." Kagome mumbled sadly. Sango thought she  
  
caught a tear in her friend's eye, but she kept quiet. Kagome  
  
began setting up her sleeping bag next to the fire. Shippo  
  
bounced over to her, landing pertly on her sleeping bag. "What's  
  
wrong, Kagome?" He asked. Kagome stared down at the sweet  
  
kitsune. She put on her best happy face and replied. "Nothing's  
  
wrong. It's just been a long day." "Okay." Shippo said slowly,  
  
moving out of the way. Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag and  
  
closed her eyes, knowing full well that she wouldn't able to get  
  
to sleep. Inuyasha watched this odd behavior the whole time from  
  
his branch. He totally ignored Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Their  
  
joy was getting on his nerves.but that was just because he didn't  
  
share their glee. ^Why is she acting so strange? Everyone else  
  
is so happy, but she seems upset about something.^ He thought.  
  
^Could it be.? No, she couldn't possibly be upset about Kikyo.  
  
What could she possibly be thinking about?^ Inuyasha continued  
  
to wonder this long after everyone else had fallen asleep. He  
  
soon found himself falling into a deep sleep.a rare occasion for  
  
him.  
  
~~~~~ Well, that's it for chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it! What was going through Kagome's mind? How will Inuyasha get inside her mind to find out? What's going to happen to the IY gang next!? Read on to find out.don't forget to R&R!!! 


	2. Midnight Tears

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking ^words^ thoughts words dreams  
  
Chapter 2: Midnight Tears  
  
"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Inuyasha opened his eyes halfway to see a  
  
black-haired figure standing in front of him. "Kagome?" He  
  
asked. "Don't be a fool." The woman replied. He opened his  
  
eyes fully. "Kikyo!" He gasped. "Did you actually mistake me  
  
for that pathetic human girl?" Kikyo asked. "B-but you're  
  
dead!"  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes, I saw you die!"  
  
Kikyo laughed. "My body died, but did my spirit?"  
  
"You should be in Hell."  
  
"My soul cannot rest until I have had my revenge on you, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kikyo, you're dead, why can't you just move on?" He asked. This conversation caused him great pain.  
  
"Not until I get what I deserve. I am going to watch that girl die.by you hands."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
Kikyo smirked, but said nothing more. Soon her body began to fade.  
  
Kikyoooooooooooooooooooo!" Inuyasha called after her, but she was gone.  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start, gasping for breath. ^Was it just a  
  
dream?^ He wondered. His thoughts were interrupted when the  
  
smell of salt touched his nose. He could hear the sound of  
  
hushed voices. He gazed down into the darkened campsite. Moving  
  
his eyes, he spotted two lone figures hiding behind a tree. He  
  
perked his ears to hear what they were saying. "Oh Sango, what  
  
am I gonna do!?" It was Kagome. She was the one crying.  
  
"Kagome, you have to choose." Sango told the girl truthfully.  
  
"But how can I possibly choose?" Kagome cried. "If I go home,  
  
I'll probably never see you all again. But I have no reason to  
  
stay. Naraku is dead, the jewel is complete.I can't stay away  
  
from my home forever, but I don't think I could lose you forever,  
  
either." "But what about Shippo and.Inuyasha?" Sango added  
  
Inuyasha's name quieter than the rest of the sentence. Kagome  
  
burst into a set of tears at the mention of the hanyou's name.  
  
"Inuyasha doesn't care! I'm just his shard-detector, remember?  
  
I'm nothing but a reincarnation of his dead girlfriend and that's  
  
all he'll ever see me as!" Inuyasha flinched at this accusation.  
  
Did he really only see her as another Kikyo? ^No way. Snap out  
  
of it, Inuyasha.^ He told himself fiercely. ^You care about her  
  
because she's Kagome, not Kikyo.^ He settled with this thought  
  
and continued to listen. "Come on, Kagome, you know that's not  
  
true. Inuyasha doesn't look at you like he does Kikyo. He knows  
  
that you are a totally different person than that cold-hearted  
  
witch. If you don't believe me then ask him yourself." Sango  
  
reassured. Kagome laughed a little at this. "Ask him? He can  
  
hardly even bear to look at me. I look so much like his beloved  
  
Kikyo it causes him pain just to look at me." She told Sango,  
  
her eyes finally free of tears. Inuyasha couldn't believe his  
  
ears! ^Does she actually believe all this?^ He wondered. ^Do I  
  
lead her to believe it? Is she going to leave because of me?^  
  
Questions buzzed through his head. And then, he could only think  
  
one thing. ^I don't want to lose Kagome.^  
  
~~~~~ Well, there's chapter two. I just wanna warn everyone now, it will probably take me a few days to update chapters because of how much I've written. I wrote a lot of this story without typing any of it first, and now I've got a lot of catching up to do. I swear I'm gonna update as much as I can and I'll make it quick! Just be patient and don't forget to R&R!!! ^.~ 


	3. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking ^words^ thoughts words dreams  
  
Chapter 3: I'm Sorry  
  
Kagome awoke with the sun just rising. Everyone else was still  
  
asleep. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. It was then she  
  
realized her cheeks were still puffy from crying herself to  
  
sleep. ^I can't let them see me like this!^ She thought wildly.  
  
She quickly picked herself up and made a dash for a stream  
  
nearby. Inuyasha sensed the sudden movement and opened his eyes,  
  
just catching a glimpse of Kagome's back. His heart began to  
  
pound. ^She's leaving!^ He thought with alarm. He quickly  
  
jumped from the tree and raced after her. "Kagome!" He called,  
  
his voice desperate. She heard him call, but didn't turn around,  
  
not wanting him to see her tear-stained face. Inuyasha sped up  
  
and cut her off. She looked at the ground, refusing to look up  
  
at him. "I was just going to wash my face, Inuyasha. Don't be  
  
so rude." Kagome mumbled. Thanks to his sensitive hearing,  
  
Inuyasha heard her. He turned his head and crossed him arms over  
  
his chest. "I wasn't trying to be rude." He told her  
  
stubbornly. "Good." She muttered, brushing past him. He turned  
  
and followed carelessly. Kagome kept her head down, doing her  
  
best to keep her face out of Inuyasha's sight. She finally  
  
reached the stream and immediately set to washing her face. "Why  
  
exactly did you follow me?" She finally asked. "There are  
  
demons out this early in the morning. I thought I'd do you a  
  
favor and come with you." He answered gruffly. There was a long  
  
silence before Inuyasha spoke again. "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you. . .are you going to leave?"  
  
There was a long silence before Kagome could gather the nerve to  
  
answer. "I. . .I don't know." She spoke softly and he could  
  
hear could the sadness touch her voice. "Oh." He responded,  
  
equally quiet. "Do you. . .do you want me to leave?" She asked  
  
suddenly. "I could understand if you did. There are so many  
  
reasons. . ." She trailed off. Inuyasha didn't know what to  
  
say. He didn't want her to leave but. . .if she wanted to then  
  
he couldn't stop her. "No." He finally stated. "What?"  
  
Inuyasha's voice had been quiet and she hadn't been expecting a  
  
real answer.  
  
"No, Kagome, I don't want you to leave."  
  
". . . . . . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha said before standing and walking  
  
away. Kagome just sat and watched him go. ^What was all that  
  
about?^ She wondered. For some reason, she felt that Inuyasha's  
  
last statement went deeper than anything else he had ever said to  
  
her.  
  
~~~~~~ Well, that wraps up chapter 3. Hope you all liked it. I know that you all hate cliff-hangers, but I kinda like to leave off with them, so get used to it! Don't worry, not every chapter is left off with a cliff-hanger. Oh, and I wanted to apologize about the layout of my story. . .I know it sucks. My computer's really weird and it just does that, so try to bear with me. I'm doing my best. Well, until next time. . .later days! 


	4. Gone, But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking ^words^ thoughts words dreams  
  
Chapter 4: Gone, But Not Forgotten  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome didn't talk the rest of the day.  
  
Inuyasha fought hard to ignore Kagome's longing glances, and  
  
Kagome couldn't bear Inuyasha's pained expressions. Sango,  
  
Miroku, and Shippo thought their behavior was strange, but kept  
  
to themselves. Sango worried for Kagome, knowing first-hang how  
  
much damage a broken heart could cause a person. They reached  
  
Kaede's village at about mid-afternoon. Sango went out with  
  
Kaede to gather medical herbs. Kagome took Shippo to Inuyasha's  
  
forest to play in the flowers. Inuyasha and Miroku were left  
  
alone. Miroku busied himself with starting dinner. Inuyasha  
  
jumped into his favorite tree to think. ^What if she goes back?^  
  
He thought, still worried about Kagome. ^She might never return  
  
to this era again. And it's my fault. . .^ Inuyasha stayed in  
  
the tree long after everyone had eaten and gone to bed. He had  
  
heard Kagome whisper a short goodnight to him from the window,  
  
though she wasn't sure if he had heard her or not. "Goodnight,  
  
Kagome." He whispered back, though he knew she hadn't heard him.  
  
He was soon drifting to sleep again.  
  
"Inuyasha. . .wake up you impertinent fool!" Inuyasha opened his eyes to again face Kikyo. "Kikyo!"  
  
"You always look so surprised to see me, Inuyasha."  
  
"Kikyo, please, I need answers."  
  
"Oh, you want to know what I'm thinking, huh?"  
  
"Kikyo. . ."  
  
"It's quite simple Inuyasha. The soul that the human girl had, that soul belongs to me. Having no mortal body to hold me back now, I can easily manipulate her." Kikyo laughed wickedly.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No. Please, Kikyo. . ." He felt  
  
totally helpless.  
  
"Her soul is mine, Inuyasha. And you will kill her with your own hands, just like you killed me." Kikyo smirked.  
  
Inuyasha woke up drenched in a cold sweat. His heart raced. Never before had he been so afraid of anything.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Cliff-hanger! Sorry guys, but I gotta pay all those people back who did the same thing to me. I never realized how much fun cliff-hangers were. But don't worry. . .you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. . .as long as you keep reviewing. L8terz! 


	5. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking ^words^ thoughts words dreams  
  
Chapter 5: Rude Awakening  
  
Inuyasha gazed down to Kaede's small hut. ^Was Kikyo  
  
telling the truth?^ He wondered. ^Can she really manipulate  
  
Kagome's soul?^ The thought send a shudder up his spine. He  
  
didn't want to see Kagome suffer anymore. But the only way for  
  
her to be safe was. . .he knew the answer. It was for Kagome to  
  
go home. . .and the well to be sealed. . .forever. He choked  
  
back sudden tears as he thought about a life without Kagome. He  
  
had finally realized his love for her, and now he knew it wasn't  
  
meant to be. ^Kikyo. . .why can't you just let go?^  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. The sun was  
  
shining through Kaede's small window, but everyone else was still  
  
sleeping. She moved to the window and gazed out. Inuyasha was  
  
still in that tree. Had he moved at all? She was worried about  
  
him. Kagome stood and walked to the outside, standing just  
  
underneath the tree. Inuyasha looked down at her. She could see  
  
the pained expression touch his face once again. "I-Inuyasha?"  
  
She called. "What do you want?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Geez,  
  
Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Well, why don't you come down and eat something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? You've haven't eaten in so long and. . ."  
  
"Look, Kagome, I said I don't want food. So stop bugging me and go find something better to do!"  
  
Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying. "Ok, Inuyasha. . .I'm  
  
sorry. . ." She whimpered. "Kagome. . ." Inuyasha started, but  
  
before he could finish, Kagome spun on her heel and began running  
  
toward his forest. "Kagome, no! Wait! Come back!" He called  
  
after her, but it was no use. He had to stop her! He jumped  
  
quickly from his tree and dashed after her.  
  
Kagome continued to run farther into the forest. ^How can  
  
Inuyasha be so rude?& She wondered, tears streaming down her  
  
cheeks. ^I thought that maybe, once this was all over, he would  
  
change. . .but he's still the same.^ She would have continued  
  
her thoughts, but a sudden pain in her chest made her stop. The  
  
world was spinning in an instant. Kagome could feel herself  
  
falling, but she never felt herself hit the ground.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, please come back!" Inuyasha called.  
  
^Where is she?^ Then, he finally spotted a heaped figure lying  
  
in the ground. "No." He murmured. "Kagome!" He ran over to  
  
the still figure. "Kagome, wake up." He urged. Kagome eyes  
  
snapped open. Inuyasha looked at her. Her eyes were lifeless,  
  
totally empty of the light and warmth they always had. She  
  
slowly turned to look at him. "I warned you, Inuyasha." She  
  
said, her voice showing no emotion at all. Her eyes were still  
  
nothing but voids of pure black. Inuyasha then realized that he  
  
could smell something other than Kagome's scent. He could smell  
  
Kikyo! "No. . .Kikyo!" He realized. "Kikyo let her go! Let go  
  
of Kagome! Leave her alone!" He pleaded. Inuyasha began  
  
shaking Kagome's body back and forth rapidly. "In-u-ya-sha s-top  
  
sh-a-kin-g me-e!" Kagome said in between shakes. "Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha exclaimed. Kikyo's scent had vanished. "Inuyasha, what  
  
happened? I was so afraid!" Kagome sobbed, burying her face in  
  
Inuyasha's kimono. He looked down at the top of her head. ^What  
  
do I do now?^ He wondered. Suddenly his mother popped into his  
  
mind. Whenever he came to her from town, he would always cry  
  
into her kimono- just like Kagome was doing now- and she would  
  
wrap around him and comfort him. Inuyasha slowly moved his arms  
  
to wrap Kagome in a hug. She showed no protest, but buried her  
  
face farther into his kimono. She wished this moment would last  
  
forever. She wished that she never had to go home. She wished  
  
that Inuyasha felt the same way about her as she did about him.  
  
Her ears perked as she heard Inuyasha whisper something to her.  
  
"It's okay now, Kagome. I'll protect you." Kagome sat up  
  
suddenly. Wasn't that what he had always promised Kikyo?  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked, alarm in his voice. "Y-you  
  
always promised Kikyo that." She stuttered. "Kagome. . .I know  
  
you think that I still care about Kikyo. . .but I don't. I. . ."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't find words to express his feelings.  
  
In the back of his mind, there was still that fear that Kagome  
  
would reject him. "Listen, Kagome. . .I know you don't want to,  
  
but you have to go home. If you stay, you'll be in danger.  
  
Please, you have to trust me." Kagome looked at Inuyasha  
  
desperately. Suddenly, she lunged back into his arms, tears  
  
spilling from her eyes once again. She clung to him like crazy,  
  
never wanting to let go. Inuyasha looked down at the top of her  
  
head. For the first time ever he didn't see the strong, stubborn  
  
girl he'd known for so long. . .but a small, fearful child afraid  
  
to face the world. "Oh, Kagome." He muttered, holding her  
  
tighter.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tadaa! Another chapter done! I think this is the longest one so far. Well, what did ya think? I hope this one was good enough for all you guys cause I definitely worked hard on it. Well, next chapter Kagome gets to go back home, but is it really what she wants? You'll have to read on to find out! (Don't forget to R&R!!!) 


	6. Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking ^words^ thoughts words dreams  
  
Chapter 6: Say Goodbye  
  
Kagome walked into Kaede's hut with a solemn look on her  
  
face, Inuyasha following close behind. By now everyone was awake  
  
and moving around. All movement seemed to halt as the two  
  
entered the room. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked  
  
immediately, concern showing in her voice. "I have to go home,  
  
Sango." Kagome whimpered. "Kagome. . ." Sango started. Shippo  
  
immediately pounced at Inuyasha, looking him fiercely in the  
  
eyes. "Why is Kagome going home!? What did you do now!?" He  
  
yelled in his squeaky voice, yanking wildly at Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"Feh. I didn't do anything." Inuyasha muttered. "For once."  
  
Miroku mumbled from the corner. This resulted in major Miroku-  
  
bashing. "Stop it, now!" Sango commanded. "Kagome is leaving  
  
and you two are fighting like children!" "Don't worry about it,  
  
Sango. It's no big deal." Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha grumbled  
  
under his breath and walked over to Kagome. "Say your goodbyes,  
  
we have to get out of here." He told her. Kagome looked around  
  
the room at all her friends. ^I can't believe I actually have to  
  
leave them now.^ She thought, tears filling her eyes. She moved  
  
from one to the other, Sango first. The two girls hugged, not  
  
wanting to let go. "Don't forget me." Sango sobbed. "You're  
  
like a big sister to me, and it will always stay that way."  
  
Kagome replied, tears running down her cheeks as well. Next  
  
was Miroku. Kagome immediately wrapped him in a hug. He wrapped  
  
his arms around her politely. "Things won't be the same without  
  
you, Lady Kagome." He whispered, trying to hide his own tears.  
  
"I'll miss you so much." She cried. Slowly, one of his arms  
  
started moving farther down her back. More Miroku-bashing  
  
resulted. As soon as Kagome moved away from Miroku, Shippo dove  
  
into her arms. He buried his face in her shirt. "Do you have to  
  
go, Kagome?" He whimpered into her uniform. Kagome looked sadly  
  
at the kitsune. "Yes, Shippo. I have to go." She replied.  
  
Shippo looked up into Kagome's eyes, his own wide and teary.  
  
"I'll miss you." He squeaked. Kagome hugged him tighter, her  
  
heart melting. "I'll miss you too, Shippo." She whispered.  
  
"Can we go now?" Inuyasha finally asked. Kagome took one last  
  
look at her friends, and turned to Inuyasha. "Yes." She  
  
answered quietly. She reminded herself not to look back as she  
  
stepped out the door.  
  
~~~~~ Hey guys, there's chapter 6. I know it was kinda short. . .but I actually cut this chapter into 2 parts. It sounds stupid but, trust me, it's better this way. And the next part is on its way!!! Please R&R!!!! 


	7. One Final Moment

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking ^words^ thoughts words dreams  
  
Chapter 7: One Final Moment  
  
Kagome walked slowly to the Bone Eaters well, taking in her  
  
surroundings one last time. Inuyasha could see the tears in her  
  
eyes. It seemed like they reached their destination far too  
  
soon. "Inuyasha. . ." Kagome started, not sure what to say.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, sadness showing in his golden eyes. "I'm  
  
sorry, Kagome." He said quietly. "Just don't push me through  
  
the well this time. She shot back, a small smile on her face.  
  
Inuyasha knew she had attempting a joke, but he still felt a  
  
twang of pain in his heart. Neither one said anything, which  
  
made for an awkward silence. Kagome looked at Inuyasha  
  
longingly. She stepped closer to him, making him jump. She  
  
reached her hand up slowly, bringing it to touch his cheek. He  
  
unconsciously leaned into it. "I came all this way and now I  
  
don't want to leave." She whispered with a small laugh, tears  
  
brimming. Inuyasha pulled her close, wrapping her in a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome." He mumbled in her ear. Kagome said  
  
nothing, just buried her face farther into Inuyasha's shirt. She  
  
moved away suddenly, looking down at the completed jewel hanging  
  
around her neck. She slowly wrapped her hands around it removed  
  
it from around her neck. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and  
  
wrapped it around the jewel lightly. He looked into her eyes,  
  
searching them for emotion. Tears filled them, but they hadn't  
  
overflowed yet. He could feel her face coming closer and closer  
  
to his own. She closed her eyes, and he wrapped his arms around  
  
her. ^I'm watching you, Inuyasha.^ He heard a familiar voice  
  
inside his head. Kikyo. Inuyasha immediately pulled away. K  
  
Kagome felt him tense up and draw back, and opened her eyes. He  
  
was looking at the ground, shifting nervously. "Inuyasha. . .?"  
  
She questioned. "Kagome, you have to get out of here." He  
  
muttered. ^Kikyo's close. Kagome's in danger.^ He screamed in  
  
his head. "Right. . ." Kagome stated. Inuyasha could sense her  
  
sorrow, and his ears flattened to is head in guilt. Heart-broken  
  
and confused, Kagome climbed over the side of the well. She hung  
  
there for a moment, not wanting to drop. Inuyasha stood in wait,  
  
knowing Kagome wasn't gone because of her scent. "Kagome. . ."  
  
He started. Suddenly, her scent vanished. "Kagome? Kagome!"  
  
He called, peering over the side of the well. His own voice  
  
echoed back at him. The well was empty.  
  
~~~~~ Hahahahaha! Another chapter done! I bet you all wanna know what happens next, huh??? Well, in the future, I might put a song based chapter. . .if I get positive review for it. So please R&R and tell me if you like the idea!!! 


	8. Is Home Really Where The Heart Is?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking ^words^ thoughts  
  
Chapter 8: Is Home Really Where The Heart Is?  
  
Kagome hit the bottom of the well harder than usual. Tears  
  
spilled freely from her eyes. She curled up into a ball in the  
  
corner of the well and continued to cry.  
  
"Inu. . .ya. . .sha. . ." She sobbed. Her heart ached with a  
  
sudden longing for the futile dimension. She felt like she was  
  
lost, far away from home. . .even though she was sitting in her  
  
own backyard. Finally, Kagome picked herself up and crawled  
  
slowly out of the well. She stepped out of the well house,  
  
blinking against the sunlight. She took short, deliberate steps  
  
toward the front door, praying that this was all just a dream.  
  
When she stepped inside, her mother was there to greet her.  
  
"Kagome, I thought you weren't coming home until this weekend.  
  
Surely Inuyasha didn't give you a vacation?" She questioned with  
  
light humor. It was then she saw the sullen look on her  
  
daughter's face. "Honey, what happened?" "Oh, Mom!" Kagome  
  
cried, bursting into fresh tears. She dove into her mother's  
  
arms, being greeted with a tight hug. When her crying had calmed  
  
down considerably, Kagome related the whole ordeal to her mother.  
  
By this time, Mrs. Higurashi had led her daughter to the couch.  
  
She listened calmly as Kagome told her the whole story, pausing  
  
briefly here and there to let out short sobs. When Kagome had  
  
finished, her mother looked her straight in the eyes. "If I know  
  
Inuyasha as well as I think I do, then I know he will find a way  
  
through this." She took her daughter's hands in her own and  
  
continued. "He cares about you very much. Trust me, I'm your  
  
mother, I know these things. This Kikyo girl, whoever she may  
  
be, is obviously a thing of the past. He doesn't love her  
  
anymore. And somehow he will prove that to her." Kagome nodded,  
  
brushing final tears from her eyes. Mrs. Higurashi stood. "And  
  
until then, you're going to wait here for him with hope in your  
  
heart and confidence that he will return for you." She stated.  
  
Kagome smiled as a sudden daydream floated into her mind. She  
  
could just picture the day Inuyasha came back to get her. He  
  
would step out of the well house, and the sun would shine down on  
  
his ivory hair, making it shine. His eyes would sparkle with  
  
joy, and she would run outside to meet him. He would wrap her in  
  
a large hug that only a Hanyou was capable of, and together they  
  
would jump back through the well. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo  
  
would all be waiting on the other side. . .her thoughts were  
  
interrupted as she was pulled to her feet. "Now, I want you to  
  
go upstairs and take a hot shower. Afterwards, you should  
  
probably go to bed, but if you don't want to, I can understand."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stated, giving Kagome a small push towards the  
  
stairs. Kagome nodded reluctantly and made her way upstairs.  
  
She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her,  
  
leaning against it for a brief moment. Finally, she turned the  
  
hot water on and pulled the shower curtain. She stripped her  
  
clothing as steam filled the room. Kagome immediately accepted  
  
the warm water. It washed away the layers of dirt from Futile  
  
Japan. But no matter how she tried, she couldn't wash away the  
  
fear in her heart. It hung in the air wherever she went, and she  
  
knew it would continue to, as long as Inuyasha was alone. But,  
  
in truth, Inuyasha wasn't alone. He had Kikyo. And that just  
  
scared her more. Kagome turned off the water and climbed out of  
  
the tub, wrapping herself in a towel. She walked silently down  
  
the hallway and into her bedroom. After slipping on some  
  
pajamas, Kagome sat down at her desk. She looked over all the  
  
homework she had missed. Thank God Souta had been kind enough to  
  
bring it home for her. It would take days to finish it all. She  
  
started to work, though she was barely focusing on any of the  
  
papers. She worked late into the night, until she finally fell  
  
asleep. Her sleep was filled with dreams of the futile era. She  
  
saw Shippo's tiny face and heard his squeaky voice. She could  
  
see Miroku's rueful smile and still feel his hand brush her  
  
behind. She remembered when they had first found Sango, alone  
  
and half-dead, and how they had taught her to trust in people  
  
again. But, most of all, she thought about Inuyasha. She could  
  
still remember when she had first found the hanyou pinned to the  
  
Goshinboku Tree, and how she had brushed his ears. He had  
  
thought she was Kikyo, and had treated her like dirt for days.  
  
But she had known it was just a cover-up. . .or at least, she  
  
thought she did. She even recalled the first time he had opened  
  
up to her, right after they had left Jineji's village. She had  
  
felt so wonderful to know that he trusted her enough to tell her  
  
about his past. But, even with all these good memories of  
  
Inuyasha, a dark horror continued to fill her heart. She missed  
  
him terribly, and just prayed that he was alright.  
  
~~~~~ Well, there's another chapter for ya! I plan on making my next chapter based on a song. . .but I'm not gonna tell ya which one. You're all just gonna have to wait and find out! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I've been really busy. I'll try not to take so long with the next one. 


	9. Beautiful Goodbye

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking  
  
^words^ thoughts  
  
:words: song lyrics  
  
Oh, by the way, I also don't own the song Beautiful Goodbye. . . Amanda Marshall does. Or her company does or somethin'. . .  
  
Ch. 10: Beautiful Goodbye  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to the well, his heart full of sorrow.  
  
:Fed up with my destiny,  
  
And this place of no return,  
  
I think I'll take another day,  
  
And slowly watch it burn.:  
  
Memories of Kagome flooded his mind. It was all he could think  
  
about.  
  
:It doesn't really matter how the time goes by,  
  
Cause I still remember you and I,  
  
And that beautiful goodbye.:  
  
He missed her so much already. All he wanted to do was jump  
  
through the well right now and go to her. But he knew it wasn't  
  
that simple. She had done so much for him. Even when he was  
  
cold and selfish to her, she stayed by his side.  
  
:We stagger through these empty streets,  
  
Laughing arm in arm.  
  
Night had made a mess of me,  
  
Your confessions kept me warm.:  
  
"Feh, I don't miss that wench. I don't need her." He grumbled.  
  
But his heart felt a twang of pain as he said these words. ^You  
  
know that's a lie.^ An inner voice told him. And he knew it was  
  
true.  
  
:I don't really miss you,  
  
I just need to know  
  
Do you ever think of you and I,  
  
And that beautiful goodbye?:  
  
All he could see in his mind was the disappointed look on  
  
Kagome's face right before she left.  
  
:When I see you now,  
  
I wonder how,  
  
I could've watched you walk away.:  
  
It pained him to think he had hurt her in any way. ^I hope you  
  
can forgive me, Kagome.^ He thought.  
  
:If I let you down,  
  
Please, forgive me now.  
  
For that beautiful goodbye.:  
  
He stood, thinking he could just walk away. But it wasn't that  
  
easy. This was the last spot he had seen Kagome, and he still  
  
regretted losing her.  
  
:In these days of no regrets,  
  
I keep mine to myself.:  
  
"And this whole time, she thought I loved Kikyo. I wonder if she  
  
knows how wrong she was?" He wondered aloud.  
  
:And all the things we never said,  
  
I can say for someone else.  
  
Nothing lasts forever,  
  
But we always try.  
  
And I just can't help but wonder why,  
  
We let it pass us by.:  
  
Inuyasha turned then to peek down the well one last time. He  
  
Could still picture Kagome falling down one last time. Tears  
  
came to his eyes.  
  
:When I see you now,  
  
I wonder how  
  
I could've watched you walk away.  
  
If I let you down,  
  
Please forgive me now.  
  
For that beautiful goodbye.:  
  
Inuyasha watched as he let one single tear drop fall to the  
  
bottom of the well. ^I hope that one makes it all the way to  
  
Kagome's time.^ He thought before wiping his eyes with the back  
  
of his hand.  
  
:Baby what can I do?  
  
All to get through to you.  
  
And sometimes I cry.  
  
It's a fool's lullaby.  
  
Sometimes I cry.  
  
It's just a fool's lullaby.  
  
Oh why?  
  
I'm dying inside.:  
  
Finally, without taking one look back, Inuyasha stepped away from  
  
the well, and away from Kagome. . .for the first time in his  
  
life.  
  
~~~~~~ Well, that's it! I hope everyone liked it. This was my first song-based chapter, as I said before. So please no flames! Please? Well, the next chapters are on the way! R&R! Laterz! 


	10. Never Forget

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking ^words^ thoughts  
  
Oh, and I wanted to inform anyone who read my last chapter before July 14 (2003) that I changed the last part of the song because the lyrics were wrong. I don't think that it's that big of a deal, I just wanted to let y'all know.  
  
Chapter 10: Never Forget  
  
Inuyasha wandered back to Kaede's hut, feeling lost and  
  
betrayed. Never before had he felt so alone. One again, Kikyo  
  
had deprived him of happiness. ^What did I do to deserve this?^  
  
He wondered. He then growled in the back of his throat. ^You've  
  
done everything to deserve this.^ He scolded himself. His look  
  
changed back to one of unhappiness. Maybe he deserved this, but  
  
Kagome didn't. A cool breeze touching his cheek and ruffling his  
  
hair interrupted his thoughts. He knew better than to think this  
  
was just an ordinary wind. This breeze had a spirit riding on  
  
it, and he knew whose spirit it was. "What do you want, Kikyo?"  
  
He huffed, not in the mood to talk to his ex-girlfriend. "Oh,  
  
Inuyasha, ever since that girl came along you just never seem  
  
happy to see me anymore." Kikyo whined in Inuyasha's ear, her  
  
voice nothing more than a voice in the wind. Inuyasha hated  
  
talking to her like this; it seemed like she was everywhere and  
  
nowhere all at the same time. "Gee, go figure that one." He  
  
mumbled under his breath. "Your heart has been weakened by that  
  
human, Inuyasha." Kikyo spat. "It annoys me greatly." Her  
  
voice then took on a more soothing tone. "But don't worry, I'll  
  
make you forget about her once and for all, and then we can go to  
  
Hell together." She cooed. For the millionth time that year  
  
Inuyasha debated on whether or not to take Kikyo's invitation.  
  
Now that Kagome was back in her own time he knew she would be  
  
safe, so what was stopping him? She would just find another  
  
human in her time, anyway. And who said that she even loved him?  
  
She had never once spoken the words. "Yes, that's it." Kikyo  
  
urged. "That girl doesn't need you like I do. Forget about  
  
her." Inuyasha shook his head, trying to push her out. But she  
  
was already too far in.  
  
Miroku wandered through the forest, on his way to the well,  
  
Looking for Inuyasha. He figured the hanyou would need some  
  
cheering up after having to say goodbye to Kagome. It had  
  
certainly torn the rest of them up. He stopped short when he saw  
  
Inuyasha kneeling down in the middle of a field. He was  
  
clutching his head and muttering something. Miroku immediately  
  
ran to him. "Inuyasha!" He yelled. He could sense a great evil  
  
in the air. Inuyasha had yet to acknowledge him. Miroku could  
  
hear him muttering Kikyo's name and something about Kagome no  
  
longer needing him. It was then it all fell into place. Miroku  
  
kneeled down beside Inuyasha and turned the hanyou's face to look  
  
him in the eyes. "Inuyasha, snap out of it." He said. Inuyasha  
  
still didn't acknowledge him. Finally, Miroku became fed up with  
  
his friend's ramblings. He brought his hand back and slapped  
  
Inuyasha across the face. Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes refocused  
  
and his claws flexed. "Leave me alone, monk." He growled. "I'm  
  
busy." Miroku stood his ground. "I said back off! You have no  
  
business here." Inuyasha repeated. "I have every business here.  
  
As a friend, I cannot let you be persuaded by Kikyo!" Miroku  
  
shot back.  
  
"I'm fine on my own, go back where you're needed!"  
  
"I'm needed here!"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"What about Kagome?" Miroku asked suddenly. Inuyasha faltered  
  
at the sound of the girl's name. "Kagome. . .doesn't need me."  
  
He finished quietly. "Do you believe that?" The monk  
  
questioned. Inuyasha didn't answer. Miroku stared harshly into  
  
Inuyasha's eyes. "Listen to me, Inuyasha. Kagome needs you.  
  
She always has and she always will. Don't let Kikyo fool you.  
  
You've always been the one there to protect Kagome. None of us  
  
could even guess what would happen to her if she lost you." He  
  
paused briefly before continuing. "Inuyasha, you can't forget  
  
what Kagome means to you. If you always remember how much you  
  
care about her, Kikyo can't hurt you. Never forget. . .ever."  
  
He concluded. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the realization. Did  
  
Kagome really need him like Miroku said? He knew he needed her.  
  
^Get out of my head, Kikyo! I don't need you anymore! Kagome is  
  
the only one I need, and you'll never convince me otherwise!^ He  
  
shouted inside his head. He heard Kikyo growl and felt her  
  
backing away. "I will convince you, Inuyasha. Just wait until  
  
your little friends aren't here to stop me." She growled before  
  
removing herself from the scene. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, who  
  
was now standing. "Thanks." He muttered. Miroku smiled.  
  
"You're welcome. It is what Lady Kagome would expect from us."  
  
He answered. "Now, let's get back to Kaede's hut, shall we?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and slowly stood. Together, they walked back  
  
through the forest to the small village.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Well, what did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter, and this one too. I'll be sure to get working on the next one right away! R&R! Please and thank you! 


	11. Wake Up

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking  
  
^words^ thoughts  
  
Chapter 11: Wake Up  
  
Kagome wandered the sidewalks, on her way home from school.  
  
It had been three days since she had left the futile era. Time  
  
seemed to slow down now that she wasn't chasing demons around for  
  
Shikon shards. Lost in thought, Kagome didn't hear someone fall  
  
into step beside her. It was only when the person spoke that she  
  
realized she wasn't alone. "Hey Kagome." Kagome jumped at the  
  
sound of her name. She looked over. "Oh, hi Hojo." She  
  
replied, somewhat dully. It was then she realized she really  
  
*wasn't* alone, as her three friends followed the couple close  
  
behind. ^Great. . .^ She thought, rolling her eyes. "So  
  
I, uh. . .thought that maybe since you're over that amnesia you  
  
had from falling down the stairs you might wanna go to a movie?"  
  
Hojo asked. Kagome shook her head at her grandfather's latest  
  
illness. "I mean, I would understand if you didn't. There must  
  
be so much going on. . ." The boy continued, snapping Kagome  
  
back to reality. She faltered, not sure what to tell the love-  
  
sick teen at her side. It was then her over-bearing friends  
  
appeared. "Hi Hojo, can we steal Kagome for a minute?" Eri  
  
asked, pulling Kagome back into their small group. "What are you  
  
waiting for? Say yes!" Yuka exclaimed. "But. . ." Kagome  
  
started. "Wake up, girl. Hojo is only the cutest guy in school  
  
and he's not gonna wait around for you forever." Eri said.  
  
Kagome stared in awe at circle of friends, unable to speak. Were  
  
they blind? Couldn't they see she didn't like him? "Is this  
  
about your idiot-boyfriend again? I say you should just ditch  
  
him and go with Hojo. You two make such a good couple." Ayumi  
  
informed. The other two girls nodded their agreement. Finally,  
  
Kagome found words. "I'm sorry, guys, but I'm wide awake and I'm  
  
not seeing what you are. And as for my 'idiot' boyfriend, maybe  
  
he can be a little overprotective and rude at times, but I'm way  
  
happier with him than I could ever be with Hojo! And maybe we're  
  
*not* such a perfect couple!" Kagome finished, voice rising in  
  
anger. She had been talking so loud that a by-standing Hojo  
  
heard his name. Now it was Kagome's friends' turn to stare in  
  
awe. Before they could get another arguing word out, Kagome spun  
  
on her heel and marched back to Hojo. "I'm sorry, Hojo, but I'm  
  
going to have to decline to your invitation. Please excuse me,  
  
but I have to get home now." And with that, she stomped away  
  
angrily. Leaving her friends, and Hojo, to stare after her.  
  
^And they're supposed to be my friends!^ She thought hotly.  
  
^How can they tell me to wake up when they're the ones that are  
  
dreaming?^ She wondered, as her thoughts turned back to a  
  
certain Hanyou.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well, hope everyone enjoyed! The next chapter is in construction at the moment, but I'm working on it! Oh, and for anyone who was wondering, after this chapter there is only a few more and then it's the end! So hope you all will stay with me till then! Thanks! 


	12. Last Resolution

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking  
  
^words^ thoughts  
  
Chapter 12: Last Resolution  
  
As soon as Miroku and Inuyasha arrived at the hut, Sango  
  
and Kaede began bombarding the half-demon with questions. It was  
  
about time they knew the whole story behind Kagome going home.  
  
Inuyasha really didn't want to get them involved, but he knew  
  
better than to say no. He sat down and briefly explained his  
  
problem with Kikyo. "Ah, so my sister still does not rest."  
  
Kaede stated. "Isn't there something we can do, Kaede?" Sango  
  
asked. "I must go and check my scrolls." The elderly woman  
  
answered. "May I ask your help, child?" Sango nodded and  
  
followed Kaede into the back room. Inuyasha sat with his back  
  
against the wall, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Miroku busied himself with taking care of Shippo. The young  
  
kitsune hadn't been the same since Kagome left. Not that anyone  
  
could blame him. He had barely eaten anything, and didn't run  
  
around as much as he used to. He mostly just stayed in his  
  
little corner, curled up in a tight ball. Miroku had tried to  
  
explain more than once that Kagome's absence was for the best,  
  
but Shippo didn't seem to accept the explanation. So the monk  
  
mostly kept the fox-cub company and occasionally tried to feed  
  
him something. Finally, Inuyasha opened one eye, staring at the  
  
kitsune. He stood up and moved to the door. "C'mon Shippo." He  
  
commanded gruffly. Shippo looked up. "What?" He asked. "I  
  
said let's go, runt. I'm not gonna wait all day." The Hanyou  
  
said impatiently, before walking out the door. Shippo hopped to  
  
his feet and obediently shuffled after Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha continued to walk until he reached the field that  
  
held the Goshinboku Tree and the Bone Eaters Well. Shippo looked  
  
up at him with large eyes, not sure what to make of this. "It's  
  
time to get over this, Shippo." Inuyasha said simply. Shippo  
  
looked at him in question. "You're acting like a poor little  
  
crybaby, it's time to get over it." The Hanyou repeated.  
  
"What?" Shippo asked. Fury was rising within him. He leaped at  
  
Inuyasha and began pounding on him with his little furry paws.  
  
Tears ran down his cheeks. "How dare you tell me to get over  
  
Kagome leaving!" He cried. "You wouldn't understand! You're  
  
just a stubborn mutt with no feelings!" He accused. Ordinarily,  
  
he would never say these things, especially to someone so much  
  
larger than he was. . .but this was concerning Kagome, and he  
  
missed her dearly. After letting Shippo take his anger out on  
  
him for so long, Inuyasha grabbed the cub by his tail and held  
  
him in front of his face. "Feel better?" He asked. Shippo  
  
glared daggers at him. "Look, kid, do you think crying and  
  
moping around is going to fix things? Well, guess what? You're  
  
wrong. If Kagome came back and found you like this do you think  
  
she'd be happy about it?" Inuyasha asked him. He didn't wait  
  
for Shippo to answer. "Well, she wouldn't. So get over your  
  
poor little problems and try helping out! The sooner we get this  
  
problem dealt with, the sooner you can get your precious Kagome  
  
back!" The Hanyou said sharply, dropping Shippo to the ground.  
  
Shippo stared in disbelief. ^Did he just try to help me?^ He  
  
wondered. ^Oh well, go with it while it's here.^ Shippo nodded  
  
and followed Inuyasha as he began to walk back to Kaede's hut.  
  
The fox-ling decided he didn't want to walk the entire way back,  
  
and climbed to Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha grumbled under his  
  
breath and continued walking. He couldn't wait until Kagome got  
  
back and she could handle the bratty little fox once more.  
  
When Inuyasha came into sight of the small hut, Kaede came  
  
rushing out, waving a scroll in her hand. "Inuyasha! Come  
  
quick! I believe I have found what ye are searching for!" She  
  
called. Inuyasha picked up his pace and quickly made it into the  
  
hut, Shippo clinging to his hair. Kaede had set up a small table  
  
and had scrolls scattered all over it. When Inuyasha walked over  
  
to it, he pushed all the unimportant scrolls onto the floor and  
  
snatched the scroll from the elder miko's hand. He opened it  
  
quickly, staring at all the small characters on the parchment.  
  
"What does it mean?" He asked. "There is one way that ye can  
  
communicate with my sister, but it is very dangerous and I could  
  
never recommend it. We must use it only as a last resolution."  
  
Kaede informed. Inuyasha pounded his fist against the table.  
  
"We are running short on time, Kaede! There's no time for 'last  
  
resolutions'. Just tell me if we can pull it off or not!" He  
  
exclaimed. The sudden outburst caused Shippo to tumble to the  
  
floor from his perch upon the hanyou's head. Kaede shook her  
  
head. "I do not know if we could pull it off, but it matters  
  
not. I will not let ye go through with it." She told him,  
  
standing her ground firmly. "Listen hag!" Inuyasha growled. "I  
  
am fully capable of handling this on my own. You obviously have  
  
nothing else that can work, so we're gonna do it. And you're not  
  
gonna stop me. So get your supplies and let's get this set up!"  
  
The half-demon finished, voice rising in anger. Kaede jumped in  
  
surprise. She could see that Inuyasha was not going to give this  
  
up. "Aye." She said. "I suppose we will all have to see this  
  
through then." And with that, she moved back into the back room.  
  
Miroku and Sango stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. Was he  
  
serious? "Inuyasha, are you positive you are ready to go through  
  
this? We all know that Kikyo has a way of persuading you to her  
  
advantage." Miroku said. "Shut up, monk. I don't wanna hear  
  
it." Inuyasha grumbled, dismissing the thought with a wave of  
  
his hand. Kaede came bustling back out into the main room,  
  
several lists in her hand. She handed one to Shippo. "Shippo, I  
  
need ye to go to the field that Kagome used to take you to and  
  
gather these herbs. You should know where to find them all."  
  
She requested. Shippo nodded and took the list, taking off out  
  
the door. She handed the next list to Miroku. "Monk, I need ye  
  
to travel down to the other end of the village and ask for a  
  
woman named Atna. She will take care of everything you need on  
  
this list." She told Miroku. Miroku accepted the list and also  
  
took off. Kaede's next list went to Sango. "Sango, ye will need  
  
to travel down to the pond nearby and gather some of the fine  
  
sand from the shore. There are also specific salts that I will  
  
need that will be located in that general direction. Ye should  
  
be able to find everything that we require." Kaede informed the  
  
young woman. Sango took the list and nodded. She moved outside  
  
and they could hear her summon Kilala. Kaede then turned to  
  
Inuyasha. "I will need your help in the back, Inuyasha. Ye have  
  
a lot of preparing to do." She told him. Inuyasha nodded and  
  
followed the woman into the back room. ^Get ready, Kikyo. We're  
  
going to lay you to rest for good.^ He thought with  
  
determination.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there ya go! I know it took forever! Gomen! Um. . .  
  
yeah. . .there are only a few chappies left and then we're all done! Yay! There will be one more song-based chappie sometime before the end. . .but I have yet to figure out what it will be. So just hang with me! And anyone who's stayed with me so far, Arigatou! 


	13. Who To Choose

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking  
  
^words^ thoughts  
  
Chapter 13: Who To Choose  
  
Kaede finished laying all the necessary flower petals,  
  
herbs, candles, salts, and fragrant liquids around Inuyasha on  
  
the floor. The Hanyou was relaxing on the floor in the middle of  
  
all this, preparing himself for the ordeal he was about to go  
  
through. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had busied themselves  
  
elsewhere, knowing that they would not be needed inside.  
  
Finally, Kaede stood, brushing herself off. "Are ye ready,  
  
Inuyasha?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded. The old miko picked up  
  
her spell book and began chanting the incantation. Inuyasha felt  
  
a tingle rise up through his entire body. He was going numb  
  
slowly, starting with his clawed toes. Kaede continued chanting,  
  
ignoring the sudden intake of breath that came from the  
  
motionless demi-demon. Inuyasha remained in his sitting position  
  
as best he could, feeling the spell begin to take over his entire  
  
body. He would soon lose complete control. As Kaede finished  
  
the spell, she looked up in time to see Inuyasha's seemingly  
  
lifeless body fall to the floor. It seemed to all happen in slow  
  
motion. His head fell back and touched the floor lightly, his  
  
hair coming down to surround his face in a silver pillow. He had  
  
made it to her sister's world. . .now hopefully he could make it  
  
back.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, feeling drowsy and  
  
somewhat light-headed. "Where am I?" He mumbled. His voice  
  
echoed back at him. Trying to shake the cloudiness from his  
  
mind, he looked around. He appeared to be at the Goshinboku  
  
Tree. . .but something felt different. "Inuyasha, what a  
  
pleasant surprise." Inuyasha spun to stare into the only face he  
  
would expect to see in an altered place like this. "Kikyo. . ."  
  
He started. "Do you like it?" She asked, moving her arms to  
  
gesture to the place surrounding them. "I made it in an exact  
  
replica of your forest, so that I could always be connected to  
  
you." She told him. Inuyasha's eyes widened. No matter how he  
  
tried, he couldn't forget how much he -still- loved Kikyo. Kikyo  
  
moved forward, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck and  
  
laying her head to rest on his chest. "Inuyasha, you must know  
  
how much I've missed this. You feel it too, don't you? The need  
  
to be held once more by the one you love. Don't make this have  
  
to end. We can live together in peace forever." She cooed,  
  
tracing tiny circles on his chest with her finger. Inuyasha  
  
looked down at her with hurt in his eyes. "Kikyo. . .I can't do  
  
this. . .it's not. . ." He started, trying to choke out the  
  
words. Kikyo placed a finger to his lips. "I can see that you  
  
are still not ready to leave this life, Inuyasha. But we can  
  
still live happily together. Just give me the rest of my soul  
  
back. That girl still contains the biggest portion of my soul.  
  
The only reason I still walk the earth is my need to be with you  
  
forever. I managed to keep just a tiny bit of my soul so that I  
  
could remain with you. If you got it back for me then we can  
  
live here, in life, forever." She finished. Inuyasha took a  
  
step back, disbelief apparent on his face. "Kill. . .Kagome?"  
  
He questioned. "But. . .I could never. . ." Kikyo stared at him  
  
harshly. "Yes. Yes, you can, Inuyasha. People will do anything  
  
for love. You do love me, don't you?" She asked. The Hanyou  
  
could only stare at her in awe. "You don't love me anymore!?  
  
How can this be!? You loved me, Inuyasha! We were in love!"  
  
She shouted at him. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip to fight back  
  
sudden tears. "No, Kikyo. . .I still love you! But I can't kill  
  
Kagome! I promised I would protect her just as I did you! I  
  
can't forget about my promise to her! But I can't forget about  
  
you either!" He told her. Kikyo cringed at the statement. "So  
  
what will it be Inuyasha? Both that girl and me cannot exist at  
  
the same time. You must choose between us! Which one of us do  
  
you want to live more!?" Kikyo growled at him. Inuyasha stared  
  
into Kikyo's eyes. ^How can I possibly choose between the woman  
  
I love, and the woman I promised to protect?^ He wondered.  
  
Kaede stared worriedly down at Inuyasha's pale figure. The  
  
Hanyou had beads of sweat running down his face, and was  
  
twitching nervously. ^At this rate, he'll never make it out in  
  
time. He will be trapped forever in my sister's world.^ She  
  
thought. Quickly, she grabbed a single Shikon Shard from the  
  
nearby stand and made a dash for the outside. "Sango! Miroku!  
  
Shippo! Please gather quickly!" She called. The three were not  
  
far from the small hut, and heard Kaede's desperate cries almost  
  
immediately. All came running. "What's wrong, Lady Kaede?"  
  
Miroku asked as they neared. "Inuyasha is growing pale and weak  
  
as the time passes. He will soon be too weak to even attempt an  
  
escape. He will be forever trapped with my sister's restless  
  
soul. We must do something immediately." The elder miko  
  
explained. She knelt down and stared Shippo in the eye.  
  
"Shippo, ye must take this jewel shard and fetch Kagome. She is  
  
Inuyasha's only hope." She told the kitsune, handing him the  
  
long jewel shard. Shippo nodded. Kaede stood and looked toward  
  
the tiny fire-cat sitting at her feet. "Take Kilala with you to  
  
keep you from danger." She commanded. Shippo obediently climbed  
  
to the now-transformed Kilala's back. Kilala took off towards  
  
Inuyasha's forest, where the well sat in front of the Goshinboku  
  
Tree. "Run as if the devil is at your heels! And don't come  
  
back without Kagome!" Kaede called after them. ^Now all we can  
  
do is wait. . .and pray.^  
  
~~~~~~~ Yay! I got another one done! And it only took me a couple hours! Well, I made it extra long so all you extra patient people are getting what you waited for. I hope it's good! Now you gotta wait and see if Kagome makes it back in time! And what will happen when she does come back? Only I know for sure! Nya nya! 


	14. Back To The Fuedal World

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking  
  
^words^ thoughts  
  
Chapter 14: Back to the Feudal World  
  
Kagome sat at her window, staring up at the moon. It was  
  
almost full. It cast an ivory glow over the entire shrine,  
  
giving it an eerie appearance. As Kagome sat there, she could  
  
swear she started hearing a distinct squeaking sound coming from  
  
the well. Looking down at the area, she spotted a certain  
  
kitsune running from the well house. "Kagome!" He cried in his  
  
squeaky voice. Kagome threw her window open. "Shippo, what's  
  
wrong?" She called. Shippo tilted his head to face her second-  
  
story window. "It's Inuyasha! He needs you!" He cried.  
  
"Inuyasha!? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"There's no time to explain! We have to hurry, before it's too  
  
late!" The young demon cried. Kagome nodded. "I'll be right  
  
down, Shippo! Just hold on!" She yelled back, before darting  
  
downstairs. "Mom! Something urgent has come up! I have to go  
  
back to the feudal dimension right away!" Kagome called as she  
  
struggled to pull her shoes on. Mrs. Higurashi's face appeared  
  
at the kitchen door. "Is everything all right, honey?" She  
  
asked, concern on her face. "I dunno. But Inuyasha's in trouble  
  
and he needs my help. I have to go." Kagome told her mother.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded and moved over to her daughter. She pulled  
  
Kagome into a quick hug. "Good luck, dear." She whispered  
  
before shoving Kagome out the door. "Now go save that demon  
  
before he gets himself into more trouble!" She said with small  
  
humor. Kagome nodded and ran into the backyard to meet Shippo.  
  
"Let's go!" She called as she passed him, making a beeline for  
  
the well house. Shippo followed eagerly. Both jumped into the  
  
well without a second thought, and were soon enveloped in the  
  
mysterious blue light that told them they were on their way to  
  
Feudal Japan. As soon as their feet touched the bottom of the  
  
well, they were grabbing for the vines that hung down the sides,  
  
and pulling themselves to the top. It wasn't long before Kagome  
  
was making a mad dash for Kaede's village, following close on  
  
Shippo's heels. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she  
  
could feel her sense of urgency rising with each step. They soon  
  
broke out of the forest, into the pure moonlight of night.  
  
"Kaede! Kagome's here!" Shippo called, before he even reached  
  
the tiny hut. As soon as she entered the hut, Kagome fell to her  
  
knees, exhausted from the long run. She panted as she looked  
  
around, letting her eyes come to rest on the prone Hanyou lying  
  
on the dirt floor. His skin was paler than normal, and beads of  
  
sweat ran down his face. He was muttering inaudible words, and  
  
twitching like mad. "What's going on?" She asked. "He has  
  
traveled to my sister's world, in attempt to convince her to rest  
  
in peace at last. But, it appears, she is yet too restless, and  
  
will not sleep. If Inuyasha does not come out of this coma-like  
  
state soon, he never will." Kaede informed the girl. Kagome  
  
gasped. "B-But what can I do?" She asked, tears threatening to  
  
spill from her eyes. "Ye must join Inuyasha, and try to bring  
  
him back. But, as he does, ye will only have a limited amount of  
  
time before the spell will wear off, and leave ye there forever."  
  
Kaede told her. "But. . .Inuyasha is with Kikyo. . .he'll never  
  
listen to me over her." Kagome whimpered. She hated to believe  
  
it, but she knew that Kikyo had Inuyasha eating out of her palms,  
  
and there was nothing she could do about it. Sango moved to  
  
stand beside her best friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, if there's anyone who can bring Inuyasha out of this,  
  
it's you. We all know that, and believe in you." She said, a  
  
smile grazing her lips. Kagome looked at Sango, tears welling up  
  
in her eyes. She nodded and looked to Kaede. "Okay. I'm going  
  
to do this, and Inuyasha's going to come back with me." She  
  
confirmed. Kaede smiled warmly and gestured to the place where  
  
Kagome should lie down, right next to Inuyasha. Kagome lay down  
  
next to her Hanyou crush and closed her eyes. Kaede began the  
  
chant, and Kagome felt a chill go up her spine. Soon, her body  
  
was beginning to go numb, starting with her feet, and working its  
  
way up. Shortly after, she lost consciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~ Ok, there's another one! Sorry if it's a little short. . .all in the master plan! ^.~ Oh, and for anyone who is all mad about Shippo being able to go through the well. . .I've heard tons of different stuff, and I'm not really positive if anyone besides Kagome and Inuyasha can get through the well or not. (If you remember, in the first eppie, that creepy spider lady got through the well and grabbed Kagome, so I dunno.) Well, for now, we're gonna say that Shippo is allowed through the well! So there! R&R! please? 


	15. Surge

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking  
  
^words^ thoughts  
  
Chapter 15: Surge  
  
"Kikyo!" Someone screamed. Kikyo cried out as she felt  
  
the sharp pain of something striking her shoulder. Inuyasha  
  
looked toward the clearing to see Kagome standing there, her bow  
  
in her hands. She had a look of pure determination on her face.  
  
"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome never took her eyes off  
  
the form of the once-dead miko. Kikyo slowly crawled to her  
  
feet. "What do you think you are doing here, girl? This is my  
  
world! You have no place here!" Kikyo spat. "I've come to  
  
bring Inuyasha back where he belongs! Whether or not you like  
  
it, you're dead! So why don't you just get over it already and  
  
leave us alone?" Kagome shot back, readying her bow with another  
  
arrow. Kikyo quickly followed suit, pulling her bow from its  
  
perch on her back and readying it with an arrow. "Just remember,  
  
little girl, my aim is much better than yours is. I won't miss  
  
near as easily." Kikyo said cockily. Both girls pulled back on  
  
their strings, and let loose. Right as both arrows hit the  
  
middle of the clearing, a flash of red and silver tore them both  
  
apart, leaving them to land on the forest ground in pieces.  
  
"Inuyasha!?" Both girls gasped at the same time. "Inuyasha, why  
  
do you save this pathetic human girl!?" Kikyo cried. "Have you  
  
chosen her over me?" Inuyasha looked from Kikyo to Kagome. The  
  
teenage girl just stood there, saying nothing, staring at  
  
Inuyasha in confusion. "No, Kikyo. . ." Inuyasha started.  
  
Before he could get in another word, Kikyo re-equipped her bow  
  
with another arrow and let loose. The arrow glowed with Kikyo's  
  
miko aura as it flew in Kagome's direction. Kagome gasped and  
  
closed her eyes, bracing herself for the sting of miko energy.  
  
When it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing  
  
in front of her, Tetsusaiga in his hands. He has used it to  
  
block the arrow. "You have not chosen her over me, and yet you  
  
continue to protect her. Why, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, disbelief  
  
in her voice. "Kikyo, I can't let you kill innocent people. If  
  
you want me, you can have me, just leave Kagome out of this."  
  
Inuyasha responded. Inuyasha then turned to look Kagome in the  
  
eyes. She could see the sadness apparent in his golden orbs.  
  
"Please, just go back and leave us. I can't let you get hurt."  
  
He whispered to her. "I can't go back without you. I promised  
  
everyone that I would bring you back. You don't belong here."  
  
Kagome whispered back, tears stinging her eyes. "Kagome. . .  
  
please. . ." "I grow tired of waiting! It's time for you to  
  
move on and realize you have no place in this world!" Kikyo  
  
growled. She flung an arm into the air, gesturing toward Kagome.  
  
Immediately, a string of soul-catchers introduced themselves in  
  
the field behind Kagome. They quickly moved forward and binded  
  
Kagome to a nearby tree. Kikyo laughed evilly as Kagome  
  
struggled to break free. She then moved towards Inuyasha, who  
  
was gaping at Kagome in shock. Kikyo placed a light hand on the  
  
hanyou's shoulder. "Come, Inuyasha. Let us move on now to hell,  
  
together." Kikyo cooed. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, and then back  
  
at Kagome. She was still struggling against the soul-catchers'  
  
grip. "But. . .What about. . .?" He questioned. "The girl?  
  
She'll be fine. Once the spell wears off, she'll return to her  
  
own world." Kikyo lied. Inuyasha gazed at Kagome in concern.  
  
Kikyo lightly grabbed his shoulder and turned him away from the  
  
girl. "Worry about her no longer, my love. She will survive, as  
  
she has always survived." She told him. Inuyasha nodded and  
  
looked back at Kikyo. "Right." He said, sounding reluctant. A  
  
bright purple aura began to surround the two. It was soon  
  
accompanied by red and black swirls mixed in. "Let us finally  
  
move on and be together forever!" Kikyo called to him over the  
  
roaring winds. Kagome could feel tears running down her cheeks  
  
as she watched Inuyasha get sucked into the portal to Hell. ^I  
  
never thought it would end up this way.^ She thought sadly. She  
  
continued to struggle against her bindings. If Kikyo left this  
  
place, Kagome would be left behind, and never make it back to the  
  
real world. "No. . .Inuyasha. . ." She cried silently. Hurt  
  
and rage began to build up inside her. Hurt from Inuyasha  
  
choosing Kikyo over her, and rage from Kikyo tricking Inuyasha in  
  
such an evil manner. ^This is wrong!^ Her mind screamed.  
  
Slowly she could feel her anger building inside of her until it  
  
was screaming to be unleashed. Inuyasha gazed back at Kagome,  
  
wanting to see her face one last time, even if it was covered  
  
with tears. But what he saw was a brilliant purple light  
  
surrounding what used to be Kagome's spot on the tree. He gasped  
  
in surprise. Obviously, Kikyo noticed it too, because suddenly  
  
the powerful aura that was once surrounding them disappeared.  
  
"Is that. . .Kagome?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. The winds had  
  
picked up to very high speeds, and they all seemed to be coming  
  
from the purple light. Then, as quickly as it appeared, the  
  
brilliant light disappeared. A furious Kagome was left in its  
  
place. She was once again staring at Kikyo in rage. Inuyasha  
  
could only gape in awe. ^What's going on? Is that Kagome?^ He  
  
wondered. Kikyo gazed at Kagome with half-interest. "You still  
  
mean no threat to me, girl. Even with your newly awakened miko  
  
powers. You forget that those powers are nothing but copies of  
  
my own. And the original is always better than the copy. It's  
  
too bad for you." Kikyo smirked. Kagome never even flinched.  
  
She held up her steady gaze, gripping at her bow tightly. "I'm  
  
tired of your tricks, Kikyo." Kagome started. The purple aura  
  
appeared again, surrounding Kagome's body in violet light. "This  
  
needs to stop. I won't stand for it anymore. It's time for you  
  
to learn that your place is no longer in the living world." She  
  
finished. The purple light began growing with her anger.  
  
"Kagome stop! Don't do this!" Inuyasha shouted to her. ^I  
  
swore that I would protect Kikyo. . .but I could never kill  
  
Kagome.^ He thought in desperation. Kagome never even looked  
  
his way. His words were upon deaf ears. All that mattered now  
  
was ridding the world of Kikyo. Kikyo grinned evilly, but Kagome  
  
could see the tiny bit of fear showing in her eyes. "Fine, girl.  
  
It is finally time for you to see just how weak you are. The  
  
battle that we have both been waiting to hold will finally  
  
begin." She said. Kagome's look turned hard. "No, Kikyo." She  
  
started, stringing her bow. "It's already over." And with that,  
  
she let loose.  
  
~~~~~~ Tadaa! Cliff-hanger! Boo-yah! Sorry it took so unbelievably long to get this chappie up, skool just started and I'm still getting into the routine. And then when I did get it done, I didn't like it, so I had to redo it. But fear not! I will complete this story! So stick with me till then! Only a couple more chappies!!! R&R! 


	16. Gone

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking  
  
^words^ thoughts  
  
Chapter 16: Gone  
  
Kagome's arrow came within inches of Kikyo's body when a  
  
flash of red once again cut the arrow short. "Kagome! Please  
  
stop!" Inuyasha pleaded, standing in front of Kikyo  
  
protectively. "Inuyasha, move or I will move you." Kagome said  
  
in her strange voice. "Kagome, don't do this. You're not this  
  
kind of person. You're the gentlest person I know. Please think  
  
about this!" Inuyasha begged. The last thing he wanted was for  
  
the two women he loved most to fight against one another.  
  
Kagome's eyes never once softened. "I will warn you once more.  
  
Get out of my way. This woman no longer belongs in this world.  
  
She needs to be put to rest, once and for all. Do not make me  
  
waste my magic on you." She threatened. "Go ahead, Inuyasha.  
  
Step aside. I can handle this half-bit miko. She's no threat."  
  
Kikyo encouraged. She placed a gentle hand on Inuyasha's  
  
shoulder and stepped around him gracefully. "Come on, little  
  
girl. Let's get this over with. I've got better things to do."  
  
Kikyo smirked. Kagome merely nodded her head and raised her  
  
hand. A bright flash of miko energy flared up, and was soon sent  
  
hurling toward Kikyo. Kikyo grinned wickedly as the ball of  
  
energy hit her shield and bounced off harmlessly. Kagome scowled  
  
and tried again. It had the same effect. Inuyasha watched  
  
desperately. Kagome and Kikyo would drain themselves if they  
  
kept this up for as long as he knew they planned to. It was then  
  
that both girl and woman switched roles, and Kikyo began firing,  
  
with Kagome shielding herself. Inuyasha could see that Kagome  
  
was still not even breaking a sweat, and Kikyo was beginning to  
  
become worn down. He wondered what would happen to her if she  
  
ran out of energy, considering that she was already dead. ^I  
  
have to do something to stop this.^ He thought with  
  
determination. ^But what can I do?^ Finally, Kagome became  
  
tired of playing cat and mouse with Kikyo. Her eyes began  
  
glowing a deep purple, and the wind seemed to pick up around her  
  
again. In one swift movement she brought her hand up and flung  
  
it to her left. Kikyo gasped as she was lifted into the air and  
  
thrown into the trees. Inuyasha also gasped as he watched her go  
  
flying. He raced and stood in front of Kagome, grabbing her by  
  
the shoulders. "Kagome, listen to me! Please!" He began  
  
begging once more. "Let go of me!" She demanded. "Kagome!  
  
Stop this! You know you don't want to do this. Deep down inside  
  
you somewhere there must be a part that's screaming to come out.  
  
A part that's telling you this violence is useless!" He told  
  
her. For a brief moment, he thought he saw Kagome's eyes flash  
  
back to her normal chocolate brown orbs that he knew so well.  
  
But it was gone in an instant. "Come on! Fight this!" He  
  
encouraged. Inu. . .yasha!" Kagome gasped, falling to her  
  
knees, holding her head. Inuyasha recognized the voice as the  
  
real Kagome's voice, and not this fake one. But as he fell to  
  
the ground beside her, he could feel the wind picking up again.  
  
^She hasn't gotten through yet.^ He thought. He pulled Kagome  
  
into a tight hug. "Remember who you are, Kagome. Please  
  
remember." He whispered into her hair. "Inuyasha. . .it hurts  
  
so bad. Make it stop. . ." She cried. Before Inuyasha could  
  
begin to sooth the frightened girl, she was lifted from his grasp  
  
and into the air. Inuyasha looked behind him in shock to find  
  
Kikyo standing there, using her own powers to hold Kagome in the  
  
air. He looked back at Kagome. She was reaching down for him,  
  
trying to make a connection. "Inuyasha!" She screamed. But as  
  
soon as she screamed his name, She was sent flying across the  
  
clearing to land on the other side. Inuyasha's sensitive ears  
  
allowed him to hear the sickening thud as she hit the forest  
  
floor. "Kagome!" He called, trying to reach her. But as soon  
  
as he jumped in the air, an unknown force stopped him. Well, it  
  
was unknown to begin with. . .but he soon figured out where it  
  
came from. He looked down to see Kikyo holding him in midair  
  
with her miko powers, a small smirk on her face. "That girl has  
  
interrupted enough, Inuyasha. Let's just go before she gets up."  
  
She said sweetly. He could tell it was more a demand than a  
  
suggestion. "Kikyo, I can't just leave her here like this. I  
  
have to know she's okay." Inuyasha responded. The surprise of  
  
getting an answer like that caused Kikyo to lose her grip on  
  
Inuyasha for a split second, just enough time for him to escape.  
  
He ran towards Kagome, kneeling down before her still figure. He  
  
lifted her head into his lap. "Wake up, Kagome. You have to be  
  
alright. If Kikyo hurt you, it would be all my fault. . .and I  
  
would never forgive myself." He whispered. Still, Kagome's eyes  
  
wouldn't open. He began shaking her body back and forth.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" He whimpered. Slowly, Kagome's whole body  
  
began being overtaken by purple light, starting with her toes.  
  
Inuyasha watched in awe. Just before the light covered her head,  
  
Kagome's mouth opened. Her eyes remained shut, but her mouth  
  
opened in silent words. "I'm sorry, I tried." She mouthed. The  
  
light finished covering her, and her body disappeared, turning  
  
into a million tiny, purple sparkles and drifting into the air.  
  
"Wait! Come back! Kagome!" Inuyasha called. A gentle hand  
  
found its way to his shoulder. "Come, love, now there is nothing  
  
keeping you from me." Kikyo whispered in his ear sweetly. He  
  
turned to her, his bangs covering his moist eyes. "She's gone."  
  
He muttered. "But of course she is. I got rid of her, just like  
  
I promised I would." Kikyo assured him. "Kikyo! I never wanted  
  
you to kill her! This has gone too far! I can't accept this!"  
  
Inuyasha cried, grabbing his head and falling to his knees.  
  
"It's too much. She can't really be gone." He mumbled to  
  
himself. Kikyo grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up  
  
to look at her. "You forget, love, you promised to go to Hell  
  
with me. And what do you think will happen to you if you don't  
  
go?" She asked harshly. Inuyasha refused to meet her eyes with  
  
his. "You will remain in this world, just as I have for so long,  
  
for as long as existence allows. A wandering spirit." She  
  
concluded. "I don't care anymore. I have nothing left to live  
  
for." Inuyasha growled. Kikyo threw him to the ground, a scowl  
  
on her face. "Filthy halfbreed! I should have known from the  
  
start you'd be nothing but trouble!" She spat. "Goodbye,  
  
Inuyasha. May we meet again in Hell." She scowled. And with  
  
that, she also disappeared out of the area, leaving him to be  
  
alone forever.  
  
~~~~~~ I know I know I know! It's taking me forever! Please forgive me! Well, here's another chappie anyways. Enjoy! 


	17. Protected

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking  
  
^words^ thoughts  
  
Chapter 17: Protected  
  
Kagome bolted into a sitting position, gasping for breath.  
  
She gazed around at her surroundings, immediately recognizing  
  
Kaede's small hut. "I'm at the hut?" She questioned. "Kagome,  
  
child, are ye alright?" Kaede asked, getting up from her chair.  
  
She made her way over to where Kagome was sitting on the floor,  
  
placing her hand on the girl's forehead. "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome asked back, ignoring the woman's question completely.  
  
Kaede looked grimly to the space next to Kagome, pointing a  
  
single finger. Kagome looked to the side. Inuyasha's body  
  
remained on the floor, his breathing was slowing and she could  
  
see his skin paling. "Inuyasha!" She gasped. She immediately  
  
moved closer to him, beginning to shake him violently back and  
  
forth. "Inuyasha! Wake up! Please!" She begged. Tears began  
  
filling her eyes, and were soon spilling over to run down her  
  
cheeks. "Don't leave me." She whispered, laying her head on his  
  
chest. She could hear the steady beat of his heart. "Kagome!?"  
  
Someone called from across the room. Kagome lifted her head to  
  
see Sango. The older girl had just walked in the door. She  
  
rushed across the room to wrap Kagome in a hug. "You're back! I  
  
was so worried that you and Inuyasha wouldn't make it." Sango  
  
exclaimed. When she saw that Kagome didn't share her same  
  
excitement, she gazed down behind her, immediately seeing the  
  
hanyou's prone form. "Oh no." She muttered. "Did. . .  
  
Kikyo. . .?" "I don't know." Kagome whimpered. "I don't know  
  
what happened." It was then Miroku and Shippo came bursting in  
  
the door, carrying bundles of different kinds of herbs. "Lady  
  
Kaede, I think I found. . ." Miroku trailed off when he saw  
  
Kagome standing in the middle of the room. "Lady Kagome, you've  
  
returned." He observed. "Kagome!" Shippo cried, running and  
  
jumping into the teen's outstretched arms. "Shippo!" Kagome  
  
responded, returning his hug. "But what has become of Inuyasha?  
  
He has still not returned from his trance-like state." Miroku  
  
questioned. "We don't know, Miroku." Sango answered for Kagome.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaede had been setting her table for tea. "Come, all  
  
of you, and sit. Kagome, ye can relate to us all that has  
  
happened while ye were away over tea." She said. The group  
  
nodded and each found a spot at Kaede's small table.  
  
Shortly after, Kagome had told the story to the entire  
  
group, and everyone was trying to make some sense out of it. "I  
  
see. So ye and my sister had quite the argument." Kaede  
  
observed. Kagome nodded. "But it's the end that makes no  
  
sense." Miroku pointed out. Sango nodded in agreement. "That's  
  
right. What on Earth could have caused Kagome's powers to surge  
  
like that? And another question would be how Kagome got out of  
  
there before her time ran out, when she was unconscious." She  
  
threw in. "The only thing I can't think of is the power of the  
  
jewel." Kaede finally concluded. "The Shikon Jewel?" Kagome  
  
questioned. "Aye. Kagome, ye are now the protector of the  
  
jewel. And as such, if the circumstances are serious enough, the  
  
jewel will protect ye as well." The older miko confirmed. "So,  
  
because Kagome was in danger, the jewel activated her miko powers  
  
so that she could defend herself?" Sango asked. Kaede nodded  
  
her head. "Aye. And when Kagome's time was running short in my  
  
sister's world, it saved her and brought her back here." "That  
  
makes a lot more sense than anything else we could think up."  
  
Miroku told the group. ^^^ "Hold on a minute." Kagome said,  
  
reaching into her skirt pocket. When her hand came back out, the  
  
Shikon Jewel was in it. "But. . .Inuyasha had the jewel,  
  
remember? I gave it to him before I went back to my own time.  
  
How did I get it back?" She wondered aloud. Kaede nodded her  
  
head, remembering Kagome's valid point. "Child, the jewel's  
  
power is beyond anything that any of us could imagine. Somehow,  
  
it must have recognized ye as its own protector, and transferred  
  
itself when it knew it was needed." She concluded. Kagome  
  
seemed satisfied with this answer. "But. . .what about Inuyasha?  
  
Isn't there anything we can do?" She pleaded. Kaede sighed  
  
and stood. "I will do everything in my power to find something,  
  
child. But I can guarantee nothing." She responded. Kagome  
  
nodded weakly. "I suggest ye make yourself comfortable in the  
  
back room, there will be nothing we can do tonight." And with  
  
that, the older woman removed herself from the room. "We should  
  
all probably turn in for the night." Miroku suggested. Sango  
  
nodded and both moved to the far side of the room, Miroku making  
  
himself comfortable against a wall, and Sango curling up on a  
  
spare futon with Kilala. Kagome slowly made her way to the back  
  
room, pulling a futon out and laying it on the ground. Shippo  
  
curled up next to her without much complaint; she could tell he  
  
was exhausted from his wait for her return. She lay there for  
  
awhile, concentrating on the pitch black surrounding her, but she  
  
couldn't get her mind off the unexplainable emptiness in the hut.  
  
She then realized what it was; Inuyasha wasn't there to protect  
  
her anymore. She was always so used to opening her eyes and  
  
seeing him sitting there in the corner, staring at her with his  
  
intent golden eyes. Of course, once she caught him he would  
  
always pretend that he wasn't looking at her, but she knew he  
  
was. Now that he wasn't around, the entire hut felt empty and  
  
foreign. Like she had never spent a day here in her life. Even  
  
when Inuyasha was in the tree outside, she still knew he would be  
  
watching over her all night. Slowly, so as not to disturb  
  
Shippo, she stood up and walked back out to the main room.  
  
Inuyasha still remained in the same position she had left him in.  
  
She moved over to him and sat down, staring down at his face. He  
  
looked so peaceful. She wondered what was happening to him right  
  
now. ^Is he in Hell with Kikyo?^ She wondered in her head.  
  
Brushing hair out of his face, she began to hum a song her mother  
  
used to sing to her when she was little. She didn't know why,  
  
but it seemed very fitting at this moment. Suddenly feeling very  
  
tired, she leaned down and laid her head on Inuyasha's chest.  
  
His steady heartbeat was still apparent. ^Please, Kami, if there  
  
is any way at all. . .bring him back to me. I'll do anything.  
  
Just please, bring him back." She prayed, before drifting into a  
  
restless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~ Okay, you all better be grateful! I got you two chapters in one weekend! I think that's pretty good, don't you? Well, lemme know what you think. Next couple chapters will be the grand finale! 


	18. NOTE!

Note: Okay, before I get started, I wanna tell you that this is  
  
not one of those notes where I say "oh, I can't finish my story,  
  
have a nice life wondering what happens" and you go "Noooooo!" I  
  
am finishing my story! I just wanted to let everyone know that,  
  
thanks to a valid point made by one of my loyal reviewers, I have  
  
gone back and added a section on to chapter 17, so that it makes  
  
more sense. It's just a small section, nothing enormous, so  
  
don't read the entire chapter again. . .just skim until you find  
  
the little marky I left for you all (which looks a lot like this  
  
^^^), and read that tiny little paragraph. After that,  
  
everything should make sense. So if you read ch. 17 before 6-7-  
  
03, go back and reread! Thanks tons for sticking with me and  
  
expect a new chapter soon! 


	19. Mirror of Water

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking  
  
^words^ thoughts  
  
Chapter 18: Mirror of Water  
  
Inuyasha wandered through the trees, sulking about the  
  
situation. ^What am I supposed to do now?^ He wondered. ^I  
  
guess I deserve this. I let Kagome die. I promised to protect  
  
her. . .and I let her down. Now she's gone.^ He thought, a grim  
  
look on his face. Just the thought of Kagome all alone in the  
  
afterworld made him cringe. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve  
  
that. If anything, it should be Kikyo. But it wasn't Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo was still wandering in this fake world. It was then  
  
Inuyasha noticed a bright light coming from ahead of him, just  
  
past the tree line. He hadn't realized how far he'd walked, but  
  
he now saw he was almost out of this made-up forest. The Hanyou  
  
began to run as fast as his legs would carry him, eager to escape  
  
his green prison and see what lie ahead. When he emerged, a  
  
large pool of water met him. It glowed with an eerie amber  
  
light. "What is this place?" He wondered aloud. As soon as his  
  
words left his mouth, the pool began to glow even brighter, until  
  
Inuyasha had to shield his eyes against the light. When it  
  
dulled, a clear picture of Kaede's hut could be seen reflected in  
  
the pool. Inuyasha could only stare in awe, wondering what on  
  
earth this pool was for. It was then it struck him. ^This must  
  
be how Kikyo kept an eye on me when she was here in this world.^  
  
He realized. He watched as the reflection began to zoom in to  
  
the small hut, going inside. He noticed Sango and Miroku  
  
sleeping against one wall. That was nothing new. But there, in  
  
the middle of the floor. . .a big lump? The reflection once  
  
again began to zoom in to his desired point, showing him the  
  
"lump" that he had seen from what would be Kaede's door. As it  
  
zoomed in, Inuyasha noticed two things. First, he noticed his  
  
silver hair and red kimono. Second, he noticed Kagome's raven  
  
hair, and her green and white uniform. "Kagome!" He gasped.  
  
The sudden outburst caused the reflection to ripple and  
  
disappear. "No! Go back!" He pleaded, but the pool remained  
  
nothing but water. He leapt in, splashing and tearing at the  
  
water. "Show me the hut again!" He demanded. The water  
  
splashed in big waves around him, but still remained the same.  
  
Inuyasha sat down hard, not caring that he was still in the  
  
middle of the small pond. It wasn't that deep anyways. The full  
  
effect of what he had seen was just now catching up with him.  
  
"Kagome. . .was in the hut." He murmured in disbelief. "But,  
  
that's impossible! I saw her die!" He argued. Could it be that  
  
she did not die at all, just return to her own body? It sounded  
  
so weird now. "What do you care? She's alive, isn't she? And  
  
she looked pretty darn happy to me." He grumbled. The picture  
  
of Kagome flashed back through his mind. She was using his chest  
  
for a pillow, and he could see tears rolling down her cheeks,  
  
even in her sleep. Though the picture lasted only seconds in his  
  
mind, he could still see all of this detail. "So. . .she isn't  
  
so happy. But what does this all mean? Does she actually miss  
  
me?" He questioned. Unanswered questions began buzzing through  
  
his mind, faster than he could comprehend. Seconds later,  
  
seemingly in the blink of an eye, his mind seemed to go totally  
  
blank. The pool of water began glowing with a pure blue aura,  
  
much more soothing than the dark aura from before. As Inuyasha  
  
stared deeper into the pond, he could just make out the outline  
  
of a figure emerging from the water. Gasping, he jumped back,  
  
not sure what to expect in this foreign world. As the Hanyou  
  
watched, eyes wide, the figure became clear, forming into the  
  
shape of a beautiful woman. Her hair was tinted a silvery blue,  
  
and her eyes shone like the moon's rays glinting off the water's  
  
surface. When she spoke, her voice was calm and cool, almost  
  
lulling. "Inuyasha, I know why you are here." She told him.  
  
Inuyasha could only gape at the figure before him, wondering if  
  
this was just another of the pond's illusions. "Don't worry. .  
  
.I am very real." She reassured him, as if reading his thoughts.  
  
"Allow me to explain myself, I am the guardian of this world.  
  
Every time a new world is born, like this one for example, a  
  
guardian is chosen to watch over it. I was chosen to be the  
  
guardian of this place. My name is Lady Akina." She explained.  
  
"I'm here to help you." Inuyasha finally gathered the courage to  
  
speak. "How come you didn't help me before!? When I needed it!"  
  
He asked. "Even though I am guardian of this place, my territory  
  
is somewhat limited. You see; I cannot go any farther than the  
  
meadow in which this pond lies. I have been sitting here  
  
awaiting your arrival." Lady Akina replied. "How can you help  
  
me?" Inuyasha questioned, his voice suddenly becoming very soft  
  
and sad. His eyes had become downcast. "I have nothing to  
  
offer." The spirit gazed down at him in disbelief. "Well,  
  
Inuyasha, this is truly a side of you I have never seen before.  
  
Since when do you offer anything to anyone? I was quite sure  
  
that your attitude was simply take what you can get." She mused.  
  
The Hanyou looked up at her. "Some things are more important  
  
than my pride!" He yelled at her, recoiling after realizing what  
  
he had said. Lady Akina laughed in spite of herself. "By  
  
'things' I'm assuming you are referring to a certain human living  
  
in another world, am I correct?" She asked. Inuyasha's silence  
  
was enough of an answer for her. "That's what I thought. Well,  
  
Inuyasha, I am happy to inform you I wish to take nothing away  
  
from you. I have been watching this Kikyo woman who created this  
  
world, and I must say that all of us are becoming quite impatient  
  
with her actions. Now she is dragging living beings to the  
  
World-In-Between. . ."  
  
"Wait, you said 'us'. Who?" Inuyasha interrupted. "Did you  
  
think I was the only guardian around? There are many other  
  
guardians even above myself, who keep an eye on things much  
  
bigger than this tiny world I look after. They are all becoming  
  
very upset with Kikyo's ways. We all know that your intentions  
  
were good when you traveled in between worlds. That is why I  
  
have been granted permission to send you back to your own time,  
  
if you wish." Inuyasha gazed up at the woman before him, his  
  
eyes were glowing with pure amazement and gratitude, though he  
  
would never admit it. "No one has ever gifted me with even half  
  
of that. Being a half-demon, no one would ever even consider  
  
doing such a good deed for me." He muttered. Lady Akina smiled  
  
warmly. "Inuyasha, we are higher beings of those that are human,  
  
and even those that are demon. Overlooking such trifle details  
  
is not a big chore for those like us. Think of it as payment for  
  
all the things you have been put through in your life." She told  
  
him. "So? I can go back to Kagome?" He questioned, making sure  
  
he understood. She nodded her head. "Yes, just say the word.  
  
This is your reward." Inuyasha's mouth turned up into a cocky  
  
grin, showing his fangs. "Alright, Lady Akina, let's get this  
  
over with." He accepted.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Yay! Another one done! And it's 5 whole pages long, too! You guys better be happy! I think it was worth the wait, don't you? Well, anyways, lemme know what you think. Next chapter will probably be the last one. But no guarantees! Maybe I'll go for 20! What do you guys think? And what're your thoughts on a sequel? I need details!!! 


	20. In Trouble

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking  
  
^words^ thoughts  
  
Chapter 19: In Trouble  
  
Kagome awoke with a start, her eyes red and puffy.  
  
Gazing around, she quickly remembered that she had fallen  
  
asleep on Inuyasha the night before. She looked down into  
  
his peaceful face. How much she wanted those eyes to open.  
  
She had been crying continually through the night, even in  
  
her sleep. Her dreams were filled with memories of  
  
Inuyasha, and the thought of how she would never have any  
  
more to remember. She gazed out the window. The sun was  
  
just rising; no one else was awake. Figuring she would  
  
slip out to the pond nearby, and make it back before anyone  
  
else awoke, Kagome hurriedly exited the small hut. Jogging  
  
briskly through the forest, she quickly reached her  
  
destination. Falling to her knees beside the pond, she  
  
began splashing the cold water over her eyes, trying to  
  
wash away the tears from that night. She wondered what  
  
Inuyasha was doing right now. He must have gone to Hell  
  
with Kikyo. He wouldn't abandon her like that. He never  
  
could, even if it meant leaving Kagome behind forever.  
  
Kagome shook her head in spite of herself. "Don't kid  
  
yourself, Kagome. He never loved you. Kikyo was always  
  
his choice." She whispered to herself. Though she had  
  
thought the words so many times, they sounded so much more  
  
painful aloud. A sudden rustling in the bushes behind her  
  
stopped her depressing thoughts. "Who's there?" She  
  
called, fear apparent in her voice. She knew she would  
  
have no chance of anyone hearing her scream now that  
  
Inuyasha was gone. Gone. Even in this moment, the word  
  
seemed to pull at her heart. "Look, brother, I smell  
  
breakfast." The bushes muttered. ^Great, there's two."  
  
Kagome thought. An instinctive hand reached behind her  
  
right shoulder, grabbing for an arrow. But the quiver was  
  
not there, nor was the bow. ^Oh, no! My bow and arrows!  
  
They're still at Kaede's hut! I didn't think to grab them!  
  
What do I do now?^  
  
Miroku opened his eyes slowly, upset that he had woke  
  
from such a wonderful dream. Its main character was, of  
  
course, Sango. He gazed around the room, trying to free  
  
his mind from its sleepy haze. His eyes settled on Sango's  
  
sleeping figure, and he smiled. He finally stood up,  
  
stretching his rested muscles. As if on cue, Sango's eyes  
  
fluttered open. She lay there for a moment, wondering if  
  
he would notice her. Sure enough, he did. "Ah, good  
  
morning, Sango." He smiled. "Good morning, Miroku." She  
  
returned, keeping an eye on him in case he were to try  
  
anything. Sango also stood and stretched, before taking a  
  
look around the small hut. The sun had risen quite a bit  
  
since Kagome had left; so bright light filled the small  
  
room. Something felt out of place, but she couldn't figure  
  
out just what it was. Seeing Sango's puzzled look, Miroku  
  
couldn't help but prod. "What's wrong, Sango?" He  
  
questioned. "Something isn't right. Can't you just feel  
  
it too? Something is out of place in this room, but I  
  
can't seem to figure out what." She answered. Miroku  
  
began following her eyes around the room. "Now that you  
  
mention it, when I woke up I looked around, and it seemed  
  
like something was missing. I figured it was just a  
  
feeling from sleep, and ignored it. But it does seem we  
  
have a small problem somewhere." Both Miroku and Sango  
  
continued their search around the room, until both of them  
  
reached their conclusion. "Inuyasha!" They gasped in  
  
unison. True enough, the Hanyou's body was nowhere to be  
  
found. The spot where he was laying was now bare, as if he  
  
had never been there. "What could have happened?" Sango  
  
wondered. "Could someone have gotten in while we slept?  
  
Without Inuyasha's sensitive hearing we might not have  
  
awoken at all." "Miroku! Sango!" Both figures turned to  
  
see a small ball of fur come rushing toward them, and leap  
  
into Sango's arms. "Kagome's gone! Where is she!?"  
  
Shippo wailed. "What do you mean she's gone? She's been  
  
here all night, Shippo." Miroku reassured. "Then where is  
  
she?" The kitsune asked. It seemed as if Miroku had no  
  
answer for this. "Don't worry, Shippo. I'm sure she just  
  
went for a morning bath or something of that sort. She's  
  
been through a lot in the past few hours. She needs a  
  
break." Sango told him. Shippo nodded. "Well. . .someone  
  
should probably go check on her and make sure she's  
  
okay. . ." Miroku muttered, making his way past Sango  
  
quietly. "Not so fast, Miroku." Sango growled; her teeth  
  
gritted. She reached out and smacked the monk over the  
  
head with a closed fist. "I will go and check the pond to  
  
see if Kagome is there. You two may busy yourselves with  
  
figuring out what happened to Inuyasha's body." Sango  
  
commanded, already on her way out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~ Hey guys, here's another chappie just for you! Not five pages, but only by one! I decided to stick on another page and end with 20 chapters. I know you're all getting excited! Okay, so I've gotten quite a few votes for a sequel. . .but no one's given me any ideas! I need feedback super bad here guys! So lemme know what you're thinking, what you want, something you wanna see later, anything!!! Just gimme something to work with! 


	21. Always Find a Way

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (or at least his ears!) but, sadly, I don't. T.T  
  
"words" talking  
  
^words^ thoughts  
  
I am so sorry guys! I know you have been waiting forever for this chapter, but my MW was down, so I couldn't work at all. I finally got it up and running, so to speak, so here's your chapter! Thank you to all who have stuck with me so far, I hope that there are still some of you left! Well. . .no more stalling! Here ya go! Please enjoy!  
  
P.S. Here's a spoiler. . .major fluff scene!  
  
Chapter 20: Always Find a Way  
  
Kagome watched as two ogre-looking demons stepped from the  
  
bushes. Each carried large battle-axes, and horns sprouted from their  
  
foreheads. She stepped backwards, stumbling on a rock and falling to  
  
the ground. Both demons just smirked at their luck. ^What do I do  
  
now? I have no weapons, and two hungry demons staring me down.  
  
My luck just keeps improving!^ Kagome thought sarcastically. As the  
  
demons slowly moved forward, Kagome began scanning her  
  
surroundings, looking for any escape she could find. ^RUN! RUN!^  
  
Her brain kept screaming at her. ^WORRY ABOUT DETAILS LATER,  
  
OR YOU'RE GONNA BE BREAKFAST!^ So, climbing to her feet,  
  
Kagome ran. She didn't know where she was running to, or how close  
  
the demons were behind her; all she knew was that she had to get out  
  
of there. She continued running, letting tree branches and bushes  
  
scratch her skin and tear her clothing. Her lungs were starting to burn  
  
from lack of oxygen, and she knew she wouldn't be able to go on  
  
much longer. The demons hadn't given up on their chase, either. She  
  
could hear their heavy feet hitting the ground with each step. Every  
  
now and then they would call something like "Come back here, girlie",  
  
or "If you don't stop all this running, we'll make sure your death is  
  
twice as painful as it should be". She wondered if they were growing  
  
as tired as she was. ^I can't do this for much longer. Maybe I should  
  
just give myself to them. I have no more reason to stick around here.  
  
And there's no one around to save me. I'm as good as dead.^ She  
  
thought sadly. Her entire body ached from all the scratches that had  
  
gathered from the protruding branches and twigs. Finally, not being  
  
able to take much more, she let her guard down, tripping on an  
  
upturned root. Gasping, Kagome threw her arms out in front of her,  
  
bracing herself for the fall. She hit the ground and spun around  
  
quickly to face her pursuers. Hot tears stung the corners of her eyes.  
  
The demons had those hideous smirks on their faces once more. They  
  
knew she couldn't get up and run away again. "The race is over little  
  
girl. You lose." One of them grinned. Both demons advanced on  
  
Kagome until they stood right in front of her. "Would you like to do  
  
the honors, brother?" One asked. "Why, yes, brother. How kind of  
  
you to ask." The other replied. He raised his ax over his head, his  
  
eyes gleaming with victory. Just before the ax came down to meet  
  
Kagome's head, a blur of silver and red brushed past her, taking out  
  
the offending demon in one swipe. ^Inuyasha? No. . .he's not around  
  
anymore. Then who?^ Kagome wondered. "Brother!" The other  
  
demon called, rushing to his fallen friend's side. He began glancing  
  
around nervously, not able to find even a trace of the murderer who  
  
slayed his brother. In another flash of silver and red, the second  
  
demon was brought down, his head parted from his body. Kagome  
  
cringed and looked away, deciding to focus on finding the identity of  
  
her rescuer instead. Surely it was not Inuyasha. He was with Kikyo,  
  
wasn't he? But, as soon as she laid eyes on him, she knew it could be  
  
no other. Dog-ears sitting on silver hair, with a red fire-rat fur  
  
kimono, and those golden orbs staring back at her. "Inuyasha!" She  
  
exclaimed, rushing to him. He met her with open arms, enveloping  
  
her in a tight hug. "Kagome." He whispered into her hair. "I thought  
  
you were dead." She sobbed, burying her face farther into his shirt.  
  
It felt so right to be there with him once more, she felt she could never  
  
let him go. "I know." He replied. "Why did you come back? You had  
  
Kikyo all to yourself. . ."  
  
"Shhh. It doesn't matter anymore, Kagome. I realized where I  
  
belong. That's all that matters."  
  
"But. . .how did you get back? When I left you behind, I was so sure I  
  
was just fated to be alone. I didn't think you could ever make it out."  
  
Inuyasha paused a moment before answering, taking in Kagome's  
  
familiar scent and letting it calm him. He then pulled her away to look  
  
into her teary eyes. "Kagome, I will always find a way back to you.  
  
No matter how far away we are, or how hopeless things look, I will  
  
never let you be alone. I thought for so long that I was the one fated  
  
to be alone, but after you came along, I realized that I didn't have to  
  
be. You taught me so much, Kagome. You brought light into my life  
  
and you made it worth moving on. I am happier now than I have ever  
  
been before, and it's all thanks to you." He finished, a smile crossing  
  
his features. Kagome felt a warm feeling hugging her heart, and knew  
  
her cheeks were getting red. Inuyasha had never been like this  
  
around her, and she wasn't sure how to react. "I don't know what to  
  
say." She admitted, staring at her feet. "It's all so overwhelming. All  
  
this time I thought all you saw in me was Kikyo. . .and now everything  
  
is changing. Everything is different."  
  
"Is that a problem?" Kagome looked back up at the Hanyou. Her  
  
Hanyou. "No." She replied. "Not at all." She could feel her face  
  
being pulled closer and closer to Inuyasha's, until she could feel his  
  
breath on her cheeks. . .  
  
Sango moved briskly along the forest floor. She thought she  
  
had heard some muffled screaming before, and she didn't want to  
  
think what that meant for her friend. She had checked the pond, and,  
  
having found three sets of footprints instead of one, immediately set  
  
out to look for Kagome. When the voices began to get louder, she  
  
slowed; hoping for a surprise attack if worse came to worse. Peering  
  
through her tree cover, she gave a small gasp at what she saw. Two  
  
demons lay slaughtered on the ground, and beside them stood  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha, seemingly lost in each other's eyes. She could  
  
see Kagome had been crying. They were talking about something she  
  
couldn't understand from where she crouched. ^Well, I found  
  
Inuyasha.^ She thought. They looked so happy together. ^It  
  
probably wouldn't hurt to leave those two alone for a while. They've  
  
got a lot of catching up to do, and Kagome will be perfectly safe now  
  
that he's back.^ And with that, the demon exterminator turned  
  
around and crept away, headed back for the village.  
  
"Well, did you find Kagome?" Shippo asked as soon as Sango  
  
reentered the hut. "Yep."  
  
"You took a long time, is everything all right?" Miroku questioned.  
  
Sango smiled to herself. "Yes, Miroku. Everything is absolutely  
  
wonderful."  
  
~~~~~Okay! Final chapter, done! Did everyone like it? Six pages! I hope this makes up for all the time I lost. Anyways, I hope for lots of reviews! Oh, and a few of you have said that you want a sequel, but no one has given me any ideas. Work with me here people! I'm going to need tons of ideas. I don't care what it is (within reason), so just gimme something! I'm not even sure if I will do one, because my MW is still so bad, but a few ideas wouldn't hurt! Thank you very much for everyone who stayed with me this entire time! I would be nothing without you all! Much love!!! ^.~ 


End file.
